The Guard and the Bird
by bluejay16
Summary: She was a servant. He was a guard. She kept trying to escape. He kept finding her. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose; she was just always there wherever he went. Kairi and Riku develop a friendship on strange terms. Where they'll go from there is something they'll have to find out.
1. Eyes

A/N: It's 4:29am, and I'm dead tired. I wasn't going to write this, but this plot bunny trampled all over my herd of sheep and wouldn't let me sleep until I picked up my ass and wrote it, so I did. The story's actually nearly complete, but I still need time time to refine the details, so it'll be cut into chapters. The chapters will be really short, but it'll be updated _very_ frequently unless I'm not in touch with wifi.

P.S. Lovely readers, this writer will not be able to work on _Cinderella's Sister_ or any other story for some time. Please accept this story as tribute.

Today's Song: [Jayme Dee] - Till I Fall Asleep

* * *

She was a like a bird trying to escape the cage.

The first time Riku saw her, she was entering the castle gates with ten other girls of the same age. He unlocked the gates and stood to the side as he watched them be herded them inside. Then one of them caught his eye.

She was attractive, but not what he'd call breathtakingly gorgeous. Like the others, her face was blotched and swollen from crying. Her auburn hair, a tangled mess. Yet something about her intrigued him. Maybe it was the contempt blazing in her azure eyes, or the way she held her head high and her shoulders squared in those shabby threadbare clothes. Or maybe it was while her petite frame was vulnerable, she exuded inner strength.

They locked eyes. She scowled at him with unmasked dislike before scornfully turning her head away.

He leaned towards one of the guards that had come with the girls.

"Who are they?" he whispered.

The guard grinned. "New slaves, fresh off the market." He whistled as a beautiful blonde went by. "They ain't half bad, eh?"

Just then, the blonde's foot got caught on a protruding root and tripped.

"Whoop, careful." Riku caught her before she fell. The blonde blushed, mumbled a thank you, and scurried off.

The other guard poked him in the ribs. "Look at you, already making her yours."

Riku shrugged. He had already forgotten about the blonde. The redhead's defiant eyes lingered in his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **FEED ME!**

Let me know you care! Reviewing and clicking that little heart takes less than a minute ;)


	2. Signs

Today's Song - [Once] - Falling Slowly

* * *

The next time Riku saw her, the redhead was on all fours, trying to crawl under a small hole below the castle wall. He caught her and dragged her to the keeper of the castle. The girl struggled all the way, demonstrating an impressive understanding of profane language. By the time the maids took hold of her, she was out of breath. Before Riku went back to his post, he took a last glance at the girl. She was glowering at him with a face seething with anger.

They met again two days later. She was stacking big flat stones near the castle wall. Riku realized instantly that she was, without a doubt, building stairs is to climb over the high walls. He called the keeper. The girl managed to flip him the bird before being dragged away once more.

Four days later, he caught her trying to exit the castle gates dressed as a guard. The guard on gate duty had let her pass and she had nearly succeeded escaping the castle grounds. If he hadn't been patrolling nearby, she could have just walked out of the castle. But unfortunately for her, he was very much patrolling nearby. He grabbed her by the back of her collar.

He raised an eyebrow. "And just where do you think you're going?"

The moment she heard his voice, she growled, "You again. And this time I nearly made it."

He shook his head in amazement. "How'd you even get this uniform?"

"Like I'd tell you!" she snapped.

That was just the beginning of their uncanny meetings. He didn't know how, but he caught her every time she tried to escape. It wasn't as if he was trying to catch her on purpose. She was just always there wherever he went.

The first few times, she was nothing but a nuisance. But soon, he found himself looking forward to these encounters. They were enjoyable. What crazy escape stunt would she pull off next? Would he see her today as well? She no longer glared at him with loathing and when they met, and they began to have playful banters. Sometimes he even saw a shadow of a smile on her face. Their game of hide and seek became part of their daily routine.

Like any other day, he was making his rounds around the castle. Suddenly, he stopped and grinned. "Hi, you."

A resigned sigh came from the bushes. "Again?"

"Better luck next time."

The leaves rustled and she crawled out. "Don't you get sick of catching me all the time?"

"Never." He helped her up.

"Stop gloating. You may be laughing now, but one day I'll escape so good that you'll be left here doing your stupid little rounds wondering where the hell I went."

He laughed. "I'll be looking forward to it. Just don't forget to say goodbye to me when you leave."

She smirked. "No way. You'll have realize your defeat on your own. Painfully and miserably." She dusted off her dress. "So what did I miss this time?"

He smiled. "These over here." He brushed off the twigs and leaves adorning her hair.

She blushed and swatted away his hand. "No, I mean how did you know I was here?"

He leaned closer to her. "It's a secret."

Her lips formed a small pout. "Tell me!"

"Shush, naughty children have no right to talk. Now give me your hand."

She narrowed her eyes, but she obeyed. She haughtily grabbed his outstretched hand and their fingers intertwined.

Riku bit back a smile. She was just so goddamn adorable. "The good old keeper is probably wondering whether you actually succeeded this time. Let's go."

* * *

 **FEED ME!**

Let me know you care! Reviewing and clicking that little heart takes less than a minute ;)


	3. Stay

Today's Song: [BLACKPINK] - Stay

* * *

Before he knew it, a hundred days had already passed since she first came to the castle. On the one hundred and first, she stomped right up to where he was eating his lunch and scowled at him with anger. Slightly nervous, he looked at her questioningly. She continued to glare. Then she leaned down, and to his complete and utter embarrassment, lifted her skirts all the way up to her thighs. He turned beet red and choked on the sandwich he'd been enjoying.

"What the hell, you?" He gasped for air. "Are you trying to kill me? You're a _lass_ , put them down immediately!"

"Shut up and look."

"Put your skirts down!" He had his eyes screwed shut and was covering them tightly with his hand.

"Look!"

Carefully, he parted his fingers. Angry red welts ran in several lines across her white thighs. He sobered up quickly. Leaning down, he tenderly traced the outline of the streaks with his fingertips, almost but not quite touching the skin. She shivered, but stayed still.

"How did this happen." He asked softly.

"Every time you catch me, they lash me 10 times. Starting next time, it'll be 20." Resent dripped off every word she said.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened. "Does that mean you'll let me go?"

He stood up and looked away. "…I'm sorry," he repeated

Her face hardened instantly. She dropped her skirts. Her voice trembling from barely suppressing her anger, she asked, "Why? I'm not asking for much. You don't have to help me escape, you only need to turn a blind eye, just once! It's not like letting one servant escape will kill you or anything. Nobody's even going to miss me!"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

She grabbed his arm with both hands. "I have to go. I have find my brother. The child's only ten. He'll be scared and lonely and helpless by himself. They can find another maid anywhere, but he can't find another sister. If you have half a heart, if you ever cared about me even the smallest bit, you have to let me go," she pleaded.

He didn't say anything. Neither could he meet her eyes.

Seconds passed. They felt like hours.

"You're a heartless man."

"I know."

She let go his arm and left.

Riku stood there motionless. A moment later he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

The sandwich was tasteless. He tossed it into the trash.

 _Just don't get caught, lass. Then I won't be able to stop you. When I see you, I can't seem to let you go._

* * *

 **FEED ME!**

Let me know you care! Reviewing and clicking that little heart takes less than a minute ;)


	4. Names

Today's Song: [Colbie Caillat] - Bubbly

* * *

After that, Kairi doubled her efforts. Of course, she failed every time. But while Riku kept her from leaving, he no longer reported her escapades to the keeper.

One day, she came and sat down next to him wearily.

"Hi."

He looked at her, surprised. "Hey."

"Slacking off?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding or anything?"

Riku was sitting with his back against the paopu tree trunk. He had his eyes half closed.

"It's my day off."

She looked startled. "We have days off?"

"Once a month…you probably didn't get yours because you cause too much trouble."

"No fair." she pouted.

Both of them didn't speak. The afternoon breeze felt cool and gentle. The leaves on the tree rustled softly. Riku closed his eyes in contentment.

She spoke first, "Why aren't you telling on me?"

He didn't open his eyes. "You're not exactly escaping right now."

"…You know what I'm talking about."

"Too bothersome. And it's not like telling the keeper will keep you from trying to run away."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "You just don't want to see me getting whipped."

He didn't have the strength to make excuses. He nudged her back. "Whatever floats your boat."

She nudged him again. "Just admit it. You care about me." Her voice was smiling.

He gave a lazy grin, and just nudged her back.

She fell silent. They sat next to each other in the shade of the paopu tree, feeling the wind tickle their face and smelling the sweet scent of paopus in a comfortable silence.

After a long time, Riku opened his eyes. "Hey, you."

Frowning, she retorted, "I'm not a 'you', I have a name, you know."

"Huh, funny that."

She scowled. "We see each other nearly every day, we insult each other every time we see each other, and hell, you seem to know where I am whenever I try to escape, yet you still don't know my name?"

"You don't seem to know mine, either."

She flushed. "I… strongly believe names should be told by the owner of the name and that person alone."

"I'm glad we share the same belief."

Of course, he had tried to learn her name, but it seemed like nobody knew what it was, nor did they seem to care. There was no need to. Servant girls were usually addressed as just 'maid', 'servant', 'lass', or 'wench'.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm Kairi."

"I'm Riku. Nice to meet you."

A faint smile played on Kairi's lips. "You won't believe what a relief it is to finally tell somebody my name… So Riku, what were you about to say?"

"Just wondering what you were doing sitting here next to me and not trying to escape."

"I was going to, but you're in my spot."

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" It was more a statement than a question.

Kairi took out something from her bag and tossed it to him. He caught it. It was a lassoed rope.

She pointed to a tall tree just beyond the castle wall to his right. "You see that over there? I was going to lasso the rope to that tree and scale the walls. You caught me on your day off," she said dryly.

Riku shook his head and pointed to her slender arms. "You're crazy. With those? Never would have worked."

Kairi sniffed indignantly and poked him lightly in the chest. "They're stronger than they look."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure, Kairi."

* * *

 **FEED ME!**

Let me know you care! Reviewing and clicking that little heart takes less than a minute ;)


	5. Mistaken

Today's Song: [We the Kings] - Sad Song

* * *

From then on, Kairi accompanied Riku on his patrols. During lunch and dinner, they could be found sitting under the shade of the paopu tree, talking to each other. He taught her how to make a wish with a dandelion. She sang him the lullaby she used to sing to her brother when he cried.

 _Sleep my child, close your eyes_

 _I'll keep you safe from this world of lies_

 _Don't let fine words, or clear skies fool you_

 _They're just a pretty view, too far away to be true._

 _So sleep my child, while this nightmare rages on._

 _In your dreams we can smile, until light wakes us at dawn._

Riku remarked quietly, "That's pretty sad for a lullaby."

Kairi smiled sourly. "Where we lived, happy words are sadder."

Weeks went by without Kairi trying to escape. After puzzling about it for some time, Riku carefully brought it up.

"So you aren't trying to escape anymore? Don't you have to find your brother?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you'd be happy about it."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Just wondering…"

Kairi blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I gave up. You'd catch me no matter what I do."

Riku's lips curled into a smile. "Who knows, you might catch me off guard someday."

She laughed lightly. "Luck hasn't been my strongest forte. I doubt that it'll happen any time soon." She plucked the dandelion next to him that he hadn't noticed. "And these days, I don't really feel up to it."

He hummed in understanding. "Ran out of ideas?

Kairi smirked at him. "I'm sure I can always come up with more if I really think about it." She twirled the dandelion between her fingers. She took a deep breath and blew. The white feathery seeds scattered into the wind like pixie dust. "But that's not it."

"Then?" he asked.

There was no answer. Riku glanced sideways at her. She was biting her lip. "Maybe… maybe it's because there's someone that keeps me from wanting to leave." The tips of her ears were blushing scarlet.

Riku was speechless for a moment.

Kairi blushed some more and nodded. "I really really like him." She peeked at Riku through her eyelashes.

An unpleasant feeling squirmed in Riku's chest. Of course. She had someone she liked. Someone probably more handsome, competent and cooler than someone like him. He didn't want to hear about the guy she liked, at all. He smiled uncomfortably to hide this feeling. "Oh… Does he return your feelings?"

She looked at him unsteadily. "I think so."

Riku forced a laugh. "He must be one hell of a guy to be able to put up with you. I almost feel sorry for him. So who is this hotshot?"

She punched him hard in the shoulder and stood abruptly.

"Ow, Kairi!"

Her whole face was flaming red. "He's a complete and utter idiot!" And she stomped away.

Riku stared after her. "Eh?"

* * *

 **FEED ME!**

 _I enjoy constructive criticism. Tell me if it's bad, tell me if it's good, tell me if it's too cheesy, leave a review!_


	6. EXTRA 10: The Girl and The Cage (Voice)

A/N: Aww, thanks so much for the reviews; this is an extra chapter for you guys. I had planned for episodes told in Kairi's POV to pop out once in a while when I get amazing reviews like today ;)

Today's Song: [The Script] - Glowing

EXTRA 1.0: The Girl and the Cage (Kairi's POV))

* * *

He was like a silver cage.

He stood out to her the moment Kairi saw him. He was unlocking the gates to the castle that had stripped her from her freedom. She had cried when they had separated her from her brother, when her father had sold her for a couple more bottles of alcohol and sold her brother for few more gambling matches. He said he would buy both of them back when he won back all his money. She wondered when.

The guard at the gate was attractive, more so than anyone she had ever seen before. He was tall and his body was lean. His skin was smooth and tan, and contrasted with his silver hair that shimmered like the moonlight she so loved. Yet something about him made her despise him. Maybe it was the emptiness in his sea-green eyes, or the way his face was cold and impassive. Or maybe it was his aura, one as hard and unforgiving as metal.

They locked eyes. His gaze reminded her of locks and keys. If she were ever to be captivated by them, Kairi knew she would never be able to escape. So she looked away.

But she could feel his eyes on her. She quickened her pace to get away.

"Whoop, careful." A voice that sounded like warm coffee and hazelnuts came from behind her. Kairi couldn't help but look back.

Surprisingly, the voice had belonged to him. He was holding an elf-like blonde in his arms. So he wasn't looking at her after all.

The blonde blushed, mumbled a thank you, and scurried off.

Another guard poked the man in the ribs. "Look at you, already making her yours."

Unamused, Kairi turned her head and headed towards the castle.

* * *

 **FEED ME!**

 _If you're interested to fill in the gaps to the story, leave a review!_


End file.
